For You, I'll Change
by ShoujoAnimeFanatic13
Summary: Natsume was a nerd avoided by everyone, one day this girl appeared and caused his entire life to change and taught him how to love. Apparently his one and only best friend is in love with her too, will he stay away from her or will he... fight? change?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: the story might not relate to the title

Note: there are no Alices here and I'm sure of it

Girls – 15

Boys – 16

Aoi and Youichi - 10

Senpai's - 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of the characters**

* * *

**For You, I'll Change**

Hi, Hyuuga Natsume here, I'm just your average nerd; no, not ageek, I may be very smart, but I hate studying, which is a good thing because I don't have to. I always get perfect grades, the only flaws is that I cut classes a lot, I come from a weird family you see, we all have some sort of supernatural ability. Why is it that I get perfect records though I don't study? Easy, I have photographic memory. What is that? It's an ability that allows me to never ever forget anything I've ever saw, heard or read; no matter how fast it happens, I can still remember every single detail.

I'm called a nerd because I wear very thick glasses, I don't have any eyesight problems though, it just make's me feel comfortable wearing them, I also have messy raven hair and I never leave my apartment without wearing my old sweater over my messy school uniform, why? Because it comforts me, just like my glasses.

"Hey, look, nerd boy is there" a person said behind me

"Eeeeeeewwwwwwwww, that poor person is sooooo gross" another one said

"Yeah, and what's with the outfit, it's sooooo stone age like" said another

"He's so poor he can't even buy decent clothes" said the other again

"Eeeww, this is why I hate poor people" said another

(A/N: you can tell that their girls right)

I heard what their saying about me but I never minded it, I'm just an average person, not rich, not poor, but at school I am considered poor because I study at THE most prestigious school in Japan, Gakuen Alice, a school for the absolute top class of society, in other words, rich kids. How did I get in? I got a scholarship because of my intelligence level, there are dormitories here but cant afford to stay there, instead, I live at a small apartment two blocks from the school, I live their with my little sister Aoi, she doesn't study here with me because they only admit one scholarship, instead, she goes to a public school just two blocks the opposite direction to my school. Aoi is 10 years old, she's in the fifth grade, I, on the other hand, am 16 years old, middle school sophomore year, hmm, your asking what my eye color is? Well I guess I can tell you, Aoi is the only one ever to see me without my glasses you see, anyway my eye color is a dark crimson red, just like Aoi's, it's a rare eye color but who cares.

I don't like crowded places and I hate people in general. I mostly go off my own way and I do absolutely everything I need myself. I only ever accept help from Aoi. You have no idea how people treat you just because you're different. I never really pay much attention because I'm used to it.

"Hey, nerd freak, over here" a guy said, I walked away ignoring him but…

"Hey, are you ignoring us?" another guy said,

Then more and more people came, they came closer to me, picking a fight huh?

I glared at them, although they cant see my eyes because of my glasses I can give off an intimidating aura that scares most people.

"That won't works on us, your outnumbered, get ready for a beat up freak" the person whom I presume was their leader said holding some sort of stick, wait, it was a bat.

I ignored him and started walking away again

"Hey, don't ignore us freak" one of them said obviously pissed

"Why wouldn't I, you guys are so boring I feel sleepy" I said bored

"Why you little" he said charging towards me, I dogged him easily and then the rest came, I yawned and avoided each and every one of their attacks

"Sorry but I have to finish this, I need to get home soon" I said, then I gave them all kicks and punches while avoiding theirs and after around 3 minutes all of them where lying on the ground K.O.

Why is it that I'm a nerd and they have to be a whole gang to challenge me, easy, I am a master of taekwondo, judo, karate etc. in other words I am very good at fighting, that's why no one dares to mess with me unless their brave or just plain idiots.

Anyway it's the end of classes now and tomorrows Saturday, time to head home, Aoi must be preparing dinner already

"Hyuuga, I need a tutor since we have a test on Monday, are you free?" asked this jock

Oh, did I mention I was a tutor? I tutor kids, jocks, normal students, etc. I gain 10000 yen per session with this job, I know its pretty expensive but they all think it's cheap, after all they're rich, sometimes I even get extra pay. This is where I get the money for our rent, electricity bills, water bills, etc. I also have a couple of part time jobs to pay for our daily needs such as food, clothes, mangas (that's for me) and etc.

"Sure, where do we meet and what time?" I asked, of coarse I have to know when and where, it's up to them to pick the location and time

"In front of the basketball court tomorrow at noon" he said

"Ok see you then" I said turning around I wrote the schedule down on my planner and headed home

"Aoi, Tadaima" I shouted looking for Aoi

"Onii-chan your late, dinner's already cold" she said frowning

"Gomen Aoi, I just got a little distracted and didn't see the time, Gomen ne?" I said smiling at her, she's the only one that has ever seen me smile too, I don't smile often outside home.

"Hmph, fine, come on lets eat, I'm hungry" she said

Then we walked inside the kitchen and ate, I told her about my tutoring job tomorrow and she said that they're going to do be doing a project at the same time too, so that settles that, we watched a little T.V. before we went to bed.

(Skipping the weekend, I don't have to tell you about how the job goes cause its not important)

* * *

Monday 5:30am

I woke up at 5:30 am and immediately went to the bathroom to get ready, then I went out to deliver some newspapers. yes, one of my part time jobs is as a newspaper boy. I got home at 7:00am and I saw Aoi waiting for me with breakfast ready. "Itadakimasu" we both said then ate. At 7:30 we left the house and headed to our schools, Aoi went with her friends and I went the opposite way alone, I kept on hearing rumors about this new student, probably just another stuck up selfish rich show off know it all, anyways I headed to the classroom peacefully, I got on my seat next to the window at the back of the room, laying my feet on the table and hands behind my head. I was about to get my manga out when the sliding door opened, ahhh yes, here they are, some of the most popular guys in school, their ranked you know, everyone in school knows them, here's if you wanna know:

**Rank 1. Nogi Ruka**, the schools prince charming, he's got the nickname Ouji-sama (prince) he's very kind and easy to get along with, his golden hair and sapphire eyes just adds to his charm. He is sort of my best friend though no one else but us knows that, I'm not sociable but he became my BF through some unknown twist of fate, he was the first person to ever talk to me so kindly in this school, he's the same year as me

**Rank 2. Andou Tsubasa, **the schools Heartthrob, he's called shadow, maybe because of his dark blue hair and eyes with the star under his left eye and the fact that he likes wearing dark colored clothes. He's a total playboy, but is kind in his own special way, says he anyway, he's in the senior year

**Rank 3. Hijiri Youichi, **he's the total Kawaii & Kakuii (Cute and Cool) type, they say anyway. It's said he has the appearance of an angel, silver hair and pale green eyes, but his attitude is cold and emotionless, that's why the 's in elementary fifth grade

**Rank 4. Sono Kaname,** he's also a prince next to Ruka, he's very kind and he likes to make stuffed animals, has blonde hair and light brown eyes, he's also in senior year

**Rank 5. Yuu Tobita, **also known as Iinchou, because he is the class representative, he is very neat and is a very great leader, everyone in our class respects him, except a few troublemakers, he has sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes

**Rank 6. Yome Kokoro, **he's always playful, loves mischief and is the class clown, don't know why girls like him but there you go, has a dirty blonde hair and eyes, were in the same year

**Rank 7. Kitsuneme, **very much like Yome, looks like him too. In fact I wonder if they are twins.

There you go, those are all the popular boys, and in comes 4 of them, I'm sure you already know who they are right.

Anyways I hate it when they come in, why?

You'll know after the Countdown

3

2

1

….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, RUKA-SAMA!"

"KOKO-SAMA, PLEASE LET ME BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND"

"KITSU-KUN KISS ME PLEASE"

"RUKA-SAMA, MARRY ME!"

And my ears are gonna pop, fan girls are annoying, how can they live like that? And that's only in class, wait till dismissal, the whole school will get deaf

"Ok class quiet down now" said our gay-sensei Naru, saved by the bell, but wait, what is he wearing, a a-a-a-a-a- a pink tutu? Geesh, just how gay can anyone get

"Ok class, we have a new student, please be nice to her" he said, so the rumors were true, and it's a girl huh, well since the only empty seat was beside mine, _sigh,_ well what can I do. Then, in came a girl, her Honey/Brunette colored hair was in pigtails showing her clear chocolate colored eyes, she was simple, and childish, she had on this happy-go-lucky smile, it was so….. innocent, like a child's, and it's irritating. I can tell she's an idiot from here because of that smile of hers, and isn't she a bit old to be wearing pigtails.

"Hello minna, Watashi wa Sakura Mikan desu, Hope we can make friends" she said

"Thank you Mikan-chan, you may now sit down at the empty seat at the back, anyways, this class will be free period cause I have a meeting you see, well then ja" Naru cheered then skipped out

I stared at the brunette for a while, then she turned to me

"Hello there" she said smiling at me, I just looked away and ignored her


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or it's characters**

* * *

**For You, I'll Change**

* * *

The new girl, Sakura Mikan was her name, sat beside me, she still had that goofy grin on her face, it's so innocent, like a child's, she seems to have no worries at all, a total idiot by the looks of it. She seemed to have noticed me staring at her and turned to me

"Hello there" she said smiling at me, I just looked away completely ignoring her

"I'm Sakura Mikan" she said, '_everybody knows that already you know, you just said it a while ago' _"You can call me Mikan, and you are?" she asked

I looked at her then turned away again

"Hey that's not very nice" she pouted

_'So what? I don't want to talk to you, what are you gonna do about it?'_

Then the bunch of sluts came and talked to her, those disgusting people

"Sakura-san, don't talk to that nerd, he never talks to anyone, you know Sakura-san, I pity you for having to sit next to him, if you'd like I'll arrange a seat for you next to us" said their queen Koizumi Luna

"Uhm, no thank you" she replied, '_what? No thank you? The last time someone sat next to me, she couldn't even wait o get away, and she's here saying NO THANK YOU?'_

"But Sakura-san, look who's seated beside you" she said pointing at me, I never minded, I don't care what people say about me, I don't give a damn about it, let them say what they want

"Hmm" she looked at me "What? He seems nice, what's so bad about him?" she asked

"B- b-b-but Sakura-san" Luna stuttered "He's a creep, a nerd, he's scary, poor, and just plain ugly, plus he has this sort of scary power thingy, and …." She was cut off by Sakura

"Power thingy" she said looking at me with sparkling eyes "You have some sort of super power something? O show me show me show me PLEASE!" she begged, "_what an idiot, she probably is a child, more like a 3 year old, tsk"_

"Sakura-san, don't, its not good. I also heard her sister had one, and she almost killed all the kids in her school with it" she said scared.

I felt my temper rise as I clutched my fists. Aoi's power is only the ability to see spirits and the supernatural, the third eye as its called. I consider it more of a curse than a gift, but because of her cheerfulness, no one who knows her believes it, even if they did, it doesn't hurt her, but this rumor is too much, Aoi would never hurt anyone._ "that is unforgivable, I don't care what they say about ME, but when they speak badly of Aoi, they've got another thing coming"_, I was just about to puch the slut when…

"That's about enough" I heard someone say, it was Sakura

"How dare you say something like that, those rumors are just horrible, do you know that it hurts people when you speak badly of them? How would you feel if someone said something bad about you? No wonder this guy looks sad and lonely" she said standing up, almost in… tears?

Hearing this, Luna and her cronies stuttered then left with pure disgust and embarrassment etched in their faces.

Hearing this made me think_ "this girl, just stood up for us, no one even did that, not even Ruka, she stood up, for Aoi, and… me_" you could say I found newfound respect for her, but that's not entirely true. It's hard for anyone to gain my repect. But she...

"Natsume" I said while looking down to hide my already hidden face

"Huh?" she asked

"My name is Hyuuga Natsume" I said again

"Huh? Hagimimashte... Natsume" she decided, smiling. I couldn't help but marvel at the sight of that smile.

"You can call me…"

"Polka-Dots" I cut her of, a smirk on my face as I pulled out a manga and began flipping pages.

After that there was silence, then I saw her look down

3

2

1

"P-P-P-P-P-P-P-PERVERT!" she screamed, her face red with what I'm sure is anger and embarrassment

"Quiet down polka-dots, your making my ears bleed" I said covering my ears with my hands

"NATSUME NO HENT-AI!" she screamed again, "You peeped at me!"

"I did not, you showed it to me" I stated, with a bored expression on my face

"No I did not!" she said yet again

"Yes you did, remember? When you stood up" I said smirking again. For some strange reason, I feel... lighter.

There was another weird silence that was broken by the high pitched scream of the girl before me

"Thank you" I said, making her quiet down

"Huh?" she asked, tilting her head to the side

"For before, you stood up for us" I said calmly but truthfully.

She just stared at me, then smiled.

"Daijuobu, its fine, I cant let anyone say those mean things, no one is allowed to judge people by their covers, it's the right thing to do" she said that goofy look back on her face

"Thank you so much Sakura-san" someone said from behind Sakura. I released a small sigh as I knew exactly who it was and how long he'd been there.

"Huh?"

"I was seriously about to snap, I can't take people always bullying my Best Friend" said the one and only Nogi Ruka. This, of course, sent a LOT of people in the class into the realm of disbelief

"Best Friend?" she asked

"Yes Natsume and I are BF's, but he never lets me approach him in public because of our status, _sigh, _You Do NOT know how stubborn he can now am I free to talk to you? Please Natsume?" he asked, turning to me.

It was hopeless, word would already go out that Nogi Ruka actually talked to the commoner, also, Ruka is the only other person I know that can probably perfect Aoi's puppy dog pout after only seeing it used on me twice. It can't be helped anyways

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes then" Ruka smiled, I could tell from the expression on his face that he was relieved "long time no talk Natsume" he said

"Ah" I said, my voice monotonous. However, I flashed a small smile back his way. I saw his smile grow.

"You do know its always hard for me to keep calm when people bully you right? Except, you'll kill me if I interrupted" Ruka continued, overdramatising a sigh of exasperation, but then he laughed and Sakura joined in too.

"_Hn" _I guess... this is fine too.

Then the teacher entered and the day passed by slower than usual, I was forced to have lunch with Ruka and Sakura too, it was weird how everyone was avoiding me more than usual, I can still hear the insults, but just one look and they'd be scurrying away due to something that isn't my intimidate. After the bell signaling the end of the school day rung I decided to take a nap at my all time favorite spot, the Sakura tree. When I woke up, it was already dark _"Oh shoot" _I thought, _"Aoi's gonna kill me" _then I dashed to the direction of our house

I was in front of the door, hesitating if I should open it, but I made up my mind and opened it

"Tadaima" I shouted, cautiously, upon entering

"Okaeri" said my cute little sister. Wait, she's not mad at me for coming home late?

"Come on onii-chan, dont just stand there , dinner's ready" she continued pushing me to the table and sat me down

"Itadakimasu" we said then started eating

"So Aoi, how was school?" I asked

"Fine" she flashed me a smile "What about you?"

I thought back to this morning and about Sakura who, with just one gesture, probably changed the flow of my life. "Different" I said, eating some rice.

Aoi looked at me and I know she was asking if I could tell her about it. _Later _I mentally answered her. We're not telepathic twins, or anything like that, but something like this was easy enough. She stopped asking.

"By the way onii-chan, could you take me to my friends house tonight, we have a project due tommorow, onegai" she said then looked at me with puppy dog eyes, now I see why she's not angry, oh I just cant resist those eyes.

"Fine, what time will I pick you up? Or will you be coming home by yourself?" I asked, she may be only 10 but she's just like my mother, she's responsible and mature, so I dont pick her up from school any more since she can handle herself. If she can't, she has friends to help her... sort of.

"I'll be coming home on my own, thank you onii-chan" she said, then we finished eating, she washed the dishes and we headed out, I took her to her friends house and told her to come home after they finish, when I neared our apartment, I saw a figure opening the door next to our apartment.

I approached and I was shocked to see who it was. Opening the apartment door, key in one hand the other on the door knob, it was pretty obvious she lives there now, was a ditzy brunette girl with hazel eyes.

_Why does it seem like she wont be leaving me alone? _I asked myself, holding back a groan.

"Natsume?" she said, surprised "What are you doing here?"


	3. Note:

**THIS IS A BLANK SPACE PLEASE PROCEED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER ==**


	4. Chapter 3

Uhm... Hi there everyone... remember me? :D

(quickly hide's behind the wall to try and dodge the sharp pointy objects that are thrown my way along with the rotten fruits and stuff)

Anyways... so sorry for the really really really long wait... ehe...

Anyways, I'm sure that over the course of the two years that I've neglected this account (hides again) I'm quite sure that this fic has been quite heavily burried under the pile of much much much better fics. But anyways, I've just decided in the spli instant to re-write this story... and yes I did re-write it, the plot would still be the same but yeah... there are changes. And this is the 3rd chapter. I wont be deleting the notice.

So... ehem... please... enjoy?

andpleasedontkillme!

Disclaimer: I have actually left the whole GA fandom, but I suddenly wanted to continue writing. I am not the owner of GA cause if I was then the manga would have been at a stanstill... TT~TT Gomenasai

* * *

_**A Quick Flashback**_

_Then the teacher entered and the day passed by slower than usual, oh well, after the bell signaling the end of the school day rung I went to take a nap at my all time favorite spot, the Sakura tree, when I woke up, it was already dark __"Oh shoot" __I thought, __"Aoi's gonna kill me" __then I dashed to the direction of our house_

_I was in front of the door, hesitating if I should open it, but I made up my mind and opened it_

_"Tadaima" I shouted uppon entering_

_"Okaeri" said my cute little sister, '__wait, she's not mad at me for coming home late?'_

_oh yeah, nii-chan, could you take me to my friends house tonight, we have a project dew tommorow, onegai" she said then looked at me with puppy dog eyes, now I see why she's not angry, oh I cant resist those eyes_

_"Fine, what time will I pick you up? or are you coming home by yourself?" I asked, she may be only 10 but she's just like my mother, she's responsible and mature, so I dont pick her up from school any more since she can handle herself_

_"I'll me coming home on my own, thank nii-chan" she said, then we finished eating, she washed the dishes and we headed out, I took her to her friend's house and told her to come home after they finish, when I neared our apartment, I saw a figure opening the door next to our apartment_

_I approached and I was shocked to see who it was. Opening the apartment door, key in one hand the other on the door knob, it was pretty obvious she lives there now, was a ditzy brunette girl with hazel eyes._

_Why does it seem like she won't leave me alone? __I asked myself, holding back a groan_

_"Natsume?" she said, surprised "What are you doing here?"_

**Present**

"I should be the one asking. I live here" I said, unlocking the door to my apartment.

"EH? So then we're Neighbors! Yay! Isn't that great Natsume? Kore kara mou Yoroshiku onegai ishimasu" she gave a cheerful bow and extended her hand, probably for a shake. I just stared at her before entering the apartment and shutting the door behind me.

"… HEY! THAT'S RUDE YOU KNOW!" I heard her scream from behind the closed door, I had to cover my ears, god is she annoying. After a little while, I heard a knock on the door, she seemed to have calmed down as I opened it to let her in.

Why am I letting her in you ask? Because I felt like it, that's all.

"So, how long have you been living here?" She asked, taking a seat on one of the chairs near the table. I didn't ask her too and yet she's making herself feel at home, rich kids and their customs.

"A couple of years" I answered her, pouring some tea, she was still a guest after all.

"Heh… I see. Do you live alone? Wait, you have a sister right? Does she live with you? Where are your parents?" she shot out an array of questions, gladly accepting the tea.

"Yes, I live with my little sister, she's away at her friend's house at the moment" I cut her off for I knew what she was going to ask again. "And for the other question… my father is somewhere half way across the globe to work, I don't really give a damn what he's doing, and my mother is…"

I didn't say anything more. It didn't seem like I needed too as a look crossed Sakura's face, not pity or resentment as would be the most common reaction to thinks like these, but understanding.

"I see. I should have been more careful with asking questions" she placed the tea cup on the tabletop, a solemn smile on her face. It was a wonder to me that I may have thought for a second, just a mere fraction of a second, that she was probably different from what I initially thought.

"My mother… she died whed I was very young" I started; I don't know why I bothered talking, but that look on Sakura's face… I felt complied to answer her. "she died while giving birth to Aoi, the baby almost couldn't be saved. Father grew mad after that, blaming Aoi for the death of our mother. I was 12 when he just barged out of that door with all his belongings. He said he was going on a business trip somewhere in Europe. I never believed him and, sure enough, he never came back. Never even wrote. I'm just glad he still has the decency to send us some money to pay the rent and food, of course that decency died away years ago so now I'm the one that has to earn money to keep me and Aoi alive"

"I'm very sorry to hear that" She was listening. Intently. Her expression was serious and that _smile _on her face was just so… infuriating, as if she's _telling _me that she experienced a similar thing. A similar pain.

I couldn't take it.

"De? How long are you planning to stay here? Don't you have your own apartment" I snapped, I didn't mean to, but I was never one to keep my cool during these circumstances. The only other person I ever told this too was Ruka, and he understood as well, I was thankful for that, but it wasn't the same as _her._

She seemed to have reverted to her normal state. "OH! You're right. I'm so sorry to intrude! I'll be leaving then. Oh dear look at the time—"

"Wait" she turned to me with questioning eyes, just in the middle of putting on her shoes. "You haven't answered my question yet"

"Question?"

"Why do you live here?" I asked her seriously. She blinked once, twice, before she smiled.

"I was one too many. I wasn't allowed in the mansion, Kuonji-sama threw me out"

"Kuonji?"

"He's my father… we were never close. I grew up in the care of my grandpa, but now he's dead. I've never met my mother, and my Father never liked me. So he used my admission to Gakuen Alice as an excuse to keep me as far away from his as possible"

She was smiling. I stayed silent.

She was once again turning to leave, I would have let her. But it seems Aoi picked that exact timing to come home and she took an immediate liking to our new neighbor, and thus Sakura Mikan was formally invited to have supper with us.

Well…

It seems that she really wasn't all bad, Sakura Mikan.


End file.
